


Rage Does Not Become Him

by MWolfe13



Series: MMF Roll-A-Drabble [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Potions Accident, Roll-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: Written for MMF Roll-A-Thon, 12 PM Regular Style Roll. November 2, 2019Characters: Lucius Malfoy, Bruce BannerTrope: Potions/Freak AccidentSooooo this turned out to be more than 1000 words, but I couldn't find a good place to stop. Honestly, I should be glad this didn't end up any longer.
Series: MMF Roll-A-Drabble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Rage Does Not Become Him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMF Roll-A-Thon, 12 PM Regular Style Roll. November 2, 2019
> 
> Characters: Lucius Malfoy, Bruce Banner  
Trope: Potions/Freak Accident
> 
> Sooooo this turned out to be more than 1000 words, but I couldn't find a good place to stop. Honestly, I should be glad this didn't end up any longer.

Potions were volatile. Any Potions Master would tell you they needed to be handled with extreme care. There could be serious consequences when handled improperly which is why Lucius was carefully expecting the colored potion in front of him from without picking it up or uncorking it when his wife burst into the potions lab of the Manor. 

“Lucius! That son-”

Her outburst startled him, causing his cane to jerk and knock into the workbench in front of him. The bottle filled with light green colored liquid wobbled in its place, and Lucius could not stop the glass from falling and smashing to the floor. Immediately, Lucius turned towards his wife. “Cissa, stay back!” An ominous green cloud rose up from the spilled contents, enveloping him entirely. He coughed, swishing his wand in the air to clear the area. When he could see again, nothing seemed wrong.

“Oh Lucius,” Narcissa called from the safety of the doorway. “I do apologize. I forgot the Ministry had asked you to examine something for them.”

Lucius sighed, wondering how he was going to explain the loss of the substance the Ministry had trusted him with. They were overly suspicious of anything he did these days. “It’s fine, Cissa. What about Draco?”

All at once, the potion was forgotten about. Her ire slowly returning to her face. “That son of yours! He’s just informed me that he  _ will not _ be honoring our contractual agreement with the Greengrass family.”

“What?” Lucius hissed. All at once, intense anger washed over him. That boy! How dare he! Lucius felt a strange rage taking over him, blocking out all rational thought from his mind. Suddenly, he wanted to smash something, destroy everything in his path.

Water splashed over him, bringing Lucius back to reality. Narcissa had her wand out, looking at him with widened eyes though her face struggled to remain composed. “Lucius, are you alright? What was that?”

Lucius was wondering the same thing. Never in his life had the rage inside of him threatened to take over, not even during the darkest times of his life. He’d been taught composure, the infallible mask of Occlumency. Yet, in this instance, all had failed him for one irrational moment. “I…” He found he had no response, his brain still trying to come up with an explanation for himself.

Narcissa studied him a bit more before nodding briskly. “Why don’t you go up to our chambers and rest? I’ll have Mipsy bring you some calming tea. I will think of what to do with our son for now.”

Normally Lucius would have balked at letting his wife handle something as important as this without him, but he felt this was for the best.

** ******

His temper did not get better over time. No, for the next few weeks, anything set him off. His tea was lukewarm, or a potion didn’t turn out the way he’d thought it would. His son continued to be stubborn about his impending marriage, leading to shouting matches that could be heard throughout the Manor. All the while, Lucius struggled against the overwhelming rage that wanted to consume him. 

It was like he was a child again, having to relearn everything his father had taught him about navigating the waters of society. His wife’s patience with his black moods was starting to wear thin. 

And then one day, it came to him when he was brooding in his lab. The potion Narcissa had caused him to break. He’d been surrounded in a green cloud that had seemed to cause no harm, but since when had potion incidences ever turned out to be nothing? That must have been the source of his lack of control.

He knew what he needed to do. At the start of the week, he sent an urgent owl to the Minister’s office, requesting an urgent meeting. The reply came back within the hour, and Lucius sat down with Kingsley Shacklebolt for tea that very day.

“Lucius,” Kingsley greeted him. “What can I do for you.”

Lucius let himself have a small sip of tea, taking a moment to regain control of the sudden nerves he felt. Great Salazar, his emotions were a mess. “I had hoped to speak to you about the substance you gave to me.”

Kingsley leaned back in his chair, his tense posture relaxed. “You’ve finished running your tests then?”

“Not exactly.” Lucius wondered where to proceed and then decided on the truth. Men with the Minister approved of that. “I was in the process of doing so when there was an incident. The substance was lost, but I have been directly affected by whatever it was.” Seeing the Minister’s confused expression, he grimaced. “My… moods have been all over the place, but I am quick to anger. There is a rage that takes over, and I fear for my family should it continue.”

“Lucius-”

He saw the doubt on the man’s face, but Lucius would not be deterred. He leaned forward, urgency coloring his tone. “Minister… Kingsley, you  _ know _ me. Before life and wars, we grew up in the same circles and went to the same school. Before this, I could count the number of times I lost control on one hand. Now, I’m lucky if I go a single day without an incident.”

Kingsley remained impassive for a few minutes, but then his face gradually softened. He slumped in his seat, muttering under his breath. Lucius could hear the words ‘top secret’ and ‘espionage’, but they held no meaning to him. Finally, the man spoke. “This is a delicate situation, Malfoy. Technically, we did not have the substance, and I will not out the agent who retrieved it for us.” He sighed, “But I will pull my strings. Don’t worry, we will find answers.”

Lucius supposed he would have to be content with that. He had no other option, after all.

** *****

Bruce Banner struggled to contain himself while Director Fury spoke. What? Just what?

“You have got to be kidding me!”

“Calm down, Doctor Banner,” Fury spoke calmly.

“Calm down? Calm down!” He could feel himself doing the exact opposite. “A secretive magic society  _ stole _ the Hulk’s DNA, and now one of their own is afflicted with his rage. You’re telling  _ me _ to calm down?!”

“Yes.” Director Fury remained stiff faced as Dr. Banner started breathing deeply. “I’m told it was an incident while they were trying to test the DNA they collected. Their magic person is experiencing fits of rage, nervousness, emotions opposite of what he normally puts out I’m told. They are hoping for a cure.” 

Bruce scoffed, “Trust me, there is no cure.”

Fury lifted a brow. “That you’ve found yet. But you can control the rage. As much as I would love to go on the offensive against these people, we know very little about them. It’d be a fool’s pursuit to offend them now. I need you to teach this man how to control the Hulk’s emotions. As far as I’ve been told, he doesn’t have the same problem you do, but the innocent people of the UK do not need some rage-induced magic freak to be set loose on them.”

Bruce winced, envisioning what could happen with the uncontrollable anger of the Hulk’s in the wrong hands. No, it was best for everyone involved if that did  _ not _ happen. 

*******

Lucius observed the building the two workers escorted him in without comment. It was massively different to the places he usually frequented. There was Muggle devices all over the place, and almost every woman he saw wore trousers or one-piece clothing that left very little to the imagination. He was grateful for the foresight not to let his family join him on this trip. How much more rebellious would his son be if he saw this display?

They walked into a lift, one of the men pushing a single button and entering a code in the number pad above the lift buttons. Lucius felt the anxiety start to build up inside of him. He had been told very little about what they were dealing with though he knew they had more information. He’d had to trust the word of the Minister that he would be alright with the promise of the still unknown agent extracting him if things took a turn for the worse. His anger took over the more anxious he felt, annoyed that he could not control what he felt. 

He needed out of this lift. The two men were starting to look like acceptable targets for his magic. If these stupid doors didn’t open in the next-

The doors opened silently, an older Muggle man with graying hair and glasses surveying him the moment his eyes met. “Oh yeah,” the man murmured. “We have a lot of work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this came out. My Muse is such a mess right now. If the circumstances are right. I will continue this another drabble.


End file.
